true romance
by will-find-u
Summary: based on the song true romance..i know your bored so why don't you just read what's inside to entertain you a bit? :D


**A/N: yeah yeah..i know I should update the sticky note but my muse left and went for a looooonnngg vacation although after I heard this song this-this THING just popped in my head..so yeah..i wrote it down..haha…**_** true romance by Regine Velasquez **_**is what the song is…I suggest you listen to it first so you get the feel of it but meh~ xP**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song…boo~

* * *

**

Waking from her deep slumber, red orbs fluttered open gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips and proceeded to do her usual morning routine but just about when she sat up, a slender but well-toned arm circled her waist and a face nuzzled sleepily upon her back. Touched by the cute gesture of her girlfriend, she couldn't help the sweet smile that tugged on her lips. Her Natsuki is just too cute for words and she felt lucky to have captured this tsundere girl's heart.

Moving gently as to not wake her, she padded gently through their living room and to the kitchen. She love her cute puppy dearly but lately they've been growing far apart, the blunette have just been so busy seeing as she is the new employee in the company she work for, taking advantage of the newbie they put loads upon loads of paperwork on her desk everyday making their alone time becoming less and less and even when she's not pestered by work she gives an excuse to be busy the whole day. She always wonders what she does all those days.

The thought that her Natsuki might be seeing another person had crossed the brunettes mind too many times and it worried her. Sighing for the second time that morning she poured water on the kettle and put it atop the stove and waited for it to boil. Tea would always calm her down and maybe a little music too. Reaching for the radio and turning it on, she turned the volume down a bit so as not to disturb the other occupant in the house.

A soft tune began, creating a gentle atmosphere and making the brunette relax a little and lean on the counter top.

_Just one glance_

_And I never had a chance_

_Here and then _

_I knew I'd fall in love with you_

She remembered the first time she met her. She was at the garden at the back of the school looking like a broken puppy. Wearing a deep frown on her face and shoulders slumped like she's weighing the world on her shoulders. But the light hit her at just the right angle that even with the scowl she looked beautiful, and dare she say it, angelic as well.

_You should know_

_That you had me at "Hello"_

_I was Juliet _

_And you're my Romeo_

A giggle was heard then. It wasn't exactly a "hello" that she received from the blunette after stopping her from crushing the small flower, it was more like a gruff "who are you?" and a cute glare was sent along with it thought she wasn't fazed a least bit by it.

_You're my superhero_

_Save from this sorrow_

_Sweep me off my feet_

_And fly me away_

The kettle whistled signaling its job being done; preparing her tea she sat down and continued listening to the music with a serene smile and a glazed look in her eyes remembering more of the past when they slowly got to know each other.

_You are mcdreamy_

_You're my own mcsteamy_

_Wrap it in George Clooney_

_Don't stand in a chance_

_You're my one and only true romance_

It was true, really. No one could compare to her blue haired delinquent even if they combine all those handsome men all together. She was the only one for Shizuru and she didn't waste any time, she showered the stubborn girl with her care and love till the blunettes walls that she built in her heart had crumble and Shizuru replaced its place.

_Just one kiss_

_You swept me off my feet_

_And my heart was beating faster than it should_

_Just one smile_

_And it's like a carpet ride_

_I can hear the song a whole new world with you_

_You're my Bieber fever_

_You're my Ashton Kutcher_

_I am going lady gaga for you_

_Ohh.._

Sipping one last time of her tea, she decided that it was time to wake the said person that she was currently reminiscing. She can still hear the music even as she reached the door to their bedroom and upon walking inside she stopped abruptly, she leaned on the side of the wall and took her time to admire the beauty that no one had seen but her. The light casted a low light on the blunette's skin making it seem like she's glowing, her long dark hair sprawled on their bed and not to mention the cute pout she is currently wearing. Seeing this picture perfect moment, Shizuru's heart melted at the sight and she just wanted to cuddle up against her and hold her till tomorrow comes but sadly she knew her sleeping beauty has work to do and what other way to wake her than a kiss from her prince charming. **(err..princess :P) **Walking closer to the bed she noticed the blunette clutching something in her hand under the pillow. Curious as ever as to what it is, she gently pulled her lover's arm and slowly revealed a small black velvet box.

Ara.

_You're my one and only true romance.

* * *

_

**A/N: yes, all those lyrics are not edited and purely wrote like that..hahaha**

**So since you've finished reading it now you have to review. Pwetty pwease? o3o**

**I'll take any criticism..good or bad…just not too bad =_=**


End file.
